


Fantasy and Reality

by Geonn



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia watches Kalinda work her magic, and works a little magic of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy and Reality

Alicia was uncomfortable in this part of town. Having Kalinda there with her made it easier, but Kalinda wasn't in the car anymore. The suburban mom in her wanted to lock all the doors, crouch down in her seat, and dial 911 with her finger poised over "send" button just in case. She knew in her heart that the majority of people on the street were good, hard-working citizens. But when you go to a bad neighborhood specifically to talk with a criminal, suddenly everyone became suspicious.

Alicia was crouched down in her seat, but only so Kalinda's informant wouldn't see her. It was night, and the windows were tinted, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

Kalinda was standing in a recessed doorway under a flickering security light. Her hands were in the pockets of her leather coat, her right leg stuck out in a pose of nonchalance. No one approached her, no one tried to sell her anything. Alicia was prey, but even the criminals on the block could tell Kalinda was a predator.

Alicia blushed to think of her friend in those terms. But what else could she be called? That night, that night, the six words that Alicia couldn't erase from her mind.

 _A late night, alone in the conference room, a little too much to drink on both sides of the table. Jokes had turned into a mocking flirtation, something that terrified Alicia but she was powerless to stop. And then Kalinda leaning across the table to whisper something that she was drunk enough to say and Alicia was drunk enough to hear. Six words. All but one of them innocent by themselves, but that one word... the one that tied the others together... that made all the difference. She could still smell Kalinda's breath, oddly reminiscent of peppermint, and then the soft brush of lips across her cheek. Not a kiss. Just an 'inadvertent' contact of one body against another. And then, toying with a pen between both hands, Alicia's escape: "I really don't know how to respond to that."_

 _"No response necessary." Kalinda settled in her seat, went back to reading the depositions. "I just needed to say it."_

Predator. Prey. Alicia didn't want to tell Kalinda what she really thought. _"If you want me, you'll have to take me. You'll have to be the dominant one, because I cannot be... that woman. I want to be. But you'll have to force my hand."_

The thought of being alone in her office with Kalinda stuck in her mind. Alicia would be the one to lock the door; that would make whatever happened next her decision. Kalinda would press her against the wall. Her body pinning Alicia's. Leather jacket against blazer. Short skirt against pantsuit. Hips rocking. Not kissing. Kalinda wouldn't do something as casual as kissing. Too bland, too ordinary. She would go straight for the kill.

Kalinda's informant appeared and Alicia was surprised to see a long, blonde braid trailing down from the woman's cap. She stepped into the doorway with Kalinda, the two of them moving as if resuming a dance mid-step. Kalinda was pressed against the brick much like Alicia had fantasized for herself, and then they kissed.

Alicia's face burned beet red. She tried to look away but her head wouldn't comply. Her eyes, instead of moving, simply widened. Kalinda slipped her hands under the other woman's jacket and then went down to cup her ass. She squeezed and pulled the woman tighter against her in the same move.

Alicia swallowed hard, shocked to watch her fantasy playing out right in front of her. Her hand stroked her thighs through her slacks, an absent-minded move that quickly became conscious. She closed her eyes, then quickly remembered the fantasy was outside of her head. She focused on Kalinda, watched her hand slip into the informant's back pocket.

 _This_ was an exchange of information?

Her mind locked onto the six words she couldn't forget, sighed into her ear, the product of too much to drink and lowered inhibitions: "I would love... to fuck you."

Alicia leaned back against her seat, lifting her left leg slightly. She pulled her right foot back, giving her enough room to spread her legs apart. She moved quickly, so she couldn't talk herself out of it. She tugged down the zipper of her slacks without unbuttoning them, pushed her hand inside, and cupped the crotch of her panties.

She whimpered and closed her eyes, imagining it was her ass Kalinda was cupping. Her mind filled with images of the office at night, her hands above her head with her wrists crossed. Kalinda would touch her blouse and meet her eyes for permission. Alicia would nod, and only then would then Kalinda tug. Each button popping off, flying into the room as Kalinda stripped her. Bowing her head to kiss Alicia's chest, running her tongue over the smooth skin. Her lips closing and capturing the lacy cup of Alicia's brassiere. Down, lower, to the nipple, sucking it through the bra.

Alicia opened her eyes and saw Kalinda jogging across the street. She moved her hand faster, her heart pounding. She couldn't stop now. A part of her mind refused to let her. _Don't stop. You're so close. It doesn't matter._

The passenger door opened and Alicia moaned, using two fingers on herself as she felt Kalinda fold into the seat next to her. Kalinda didn't intrude or invade a space; she simply became a part of it. The door closed as quietly as it had opened, Alicia's right hand moving furiously through the gap of her fly. She lifted her hips to meet her fingers, gasping as she climaxed.

She arched her back away from the seat and then collapsed, dropping her head and trying to catch her breath. She withdrew her hand, wiped her fingers on the seat, and then shamefully tugged her zipper up. She looked at Kalinda who was still enough she could have been a photograph. Alicia licked her lips and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Did you get what we needed?" Alicia asked. She tried to keep her voice light and natural, but she failed.

"I did." Kalinda held up a computer disc. She met Alicia's eyes, unflinching. "Did you?"

Alicia looked away, started the engine and pulled away from the curb without answering.


End file.
